Texture coordinates are typically specified using 32-bit floating point (FP32) normalized coordinates, where these normalized coordinates are multiplied by a texture size to address texels. Although there have been a few solutions proposed to obtain increased range and precision, such conventional solutions are regarded as severely limited in their application and unable to keep up with various changing requirements.